Rebound
by Amy494walker
Summary: Maybe he could. Hotch/Reid. NC-17.


**Title: **Rebound  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no profit made  
**Rating: **NC-17/M  
**Pairing:** HotchxReid  
**Prompt:** H/R, late night at the office after the divorce was finalized. Feel free to go as kinky and smutty as you want. ^_~  
**Summary:** Maybe he could.  
**Beta'd by** Chocolatedivinediva

* * *

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

It was late when Aaron Hotchner found himself sitting in his office, wondering what happened to his once perfect life. He remembered waking with a smile on his face, a beautiful wife, an amazing son and a purpose in life. It seemed that now, all he had was his job. Haley had left, he'd have even less of a chance to see Jack now and his purpose had consumed him. It had burned through him like a wildfire and left nothing but a hollow shell behind.

He looked down at the papers before him, marked with his signature. The mark of his weakness, of his failure.

He really needed a drink.

He got up, walked over to his small cabinet and pulled out a nice bottle of twenty-year-old scotch and a carved glass. It'd been a late birthday gift from Rossi during his first week back at the BAU; his claim being that this job demanded the option of liquid relief. This was the first time he'd considered opening it, or drinking while in the office in general. But, since it was technically after hours, he decided there could be no harm in indulging.

Unfortunately, as thoughts of going home to an empty, hollow apartment invaded his mind, he found pacing his drinking rate to be increasingly difficult and managed to speed through his first measure of the liquor in barely 3 minutes. He just couldn't banish the crushing disappointment he felt in himself. How could he have destroyed so much? How could he have let his family slip away?

How could one man be such a failure?

He was thankfully pulled from his thoughts by a quiet knock at the door. Placing the glass and bottle on the floor behind his desk, Aaron called out for the person to come in while wondering who on earth was still here at this time.

When the door opened, Reid popped his head in, long curly hair framing his smiling face. "Hey."

Aaron actually came close to smiling upon seeing Reid. He'd told the man about the problems he was having with the divorce and had been pleasantly surprised to hear, not a round of judgment, a rant about divorce rates in law enforcement or even pity, but a simple question and a gentle condolence. He'd never told anyone, not even Dave, but he always enjoyed Reid's company more than anyone else's.

Probably a lot more than he should.

"Hi, come in. What are you still doing here this late?"

"Finishing up some paper work," Reid said as he shrugged and entered the office, clearly lying as Aaron knew how little of a problem reports gave the genius, they would never keep him here this late. "And I just wondered if you wanted to talk. Maybe, I don't know if you're busy, but we could go for a drink somewhere?"

He seemed nervous, which Aaron supposed stemmed from the fact that he was asking his usually closed-off boss to open up to him, even offering to get him liquored up first. But Aaron knew he meant well and felt that he could actually do with the company.

"You," he said sternly, teasing the agent. He finally gave in when Reid tensed. "Really are a genius. But, we don't need to go out," he said, pulling the bottle and glass back up. He raised his eyebrows and said, "Don't tell."

Reid chuckled and mumbled, "You know, a raise wouldn't hurt my silence," causing Aaron to smile.

"Sit down," Aaron ordered in a mock-grumpy voice.

Getting up from his desk, he ushered Reid, who'd been making to sit in one of the desk chairs, over to the much more comfortable couch before shutting and locking the door and grabbing a second glass.

When he'd finished pouring the drinks, Aaron took a rather large mouthful, swallowed and let his entire body slump against the couch while the burn made its way through his chest and stomach. He watched Reid as he took an ample sip, pursed his lips and swallowed heavily.

Frowning, Aaron remarked, "I didn't figure you for a whisky kind of guy."

Licking his lips and frowning at the glass, Reid answered, "I'm not really. I prefer brandy, it's sweeter."

Aaron smiled fondly at the reminder of Reid's sweet tooth. Haley had a sweet tooth to rival even his, always hiding chocolates and candies in strategic places around the house. Aaron had tried to reason with her that she wouldn't have to visit the dentist so often if she'd cut back, but she'd just told him he couldn't understand and kissed him on the cheek.

_All that's gone now_, Aaron thought, downing the rest of the glass.

Reid promptly picked up the bottle and poured him another.

He narrowed his eyes in mock suspicion, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

Smiling, Reid shrugged, "Not drunk, just tipsy." When Aaron raised an eyebrow, his smile faded, "I want you to talk to me but I figure that'll be easier with a drink or two in you."

Aaron sighed and looked down. "There's nothing to talk about, it's been over for a long time; a divorce is just a ... _formality _at this point."

Reid, much to Aaron's surprise, reached out and touched his forearm. "Just because this started a while ago doesn't mean it's not still difficult now." Tilting his head slightly, the other agent continued, "I may never have been married, but I am, technically, a psychologist. Doctor, remember? I know a little about this stuff." He smiled a warm and friendly smile that made Aaron want to forget everything and enjoy this moment.

"I should have tried harder," he blurted.

"That's not true," Reid said simply. "I think you fought tooth and nail because that's ... that's just who you are. But, maybe that's not always enough." He swallowed, clearly nervous about saying what he was about to say. "I think that because you met and fell in love so young, you didn't know who you were yet. You planned on being a prosecutor and going into politics, but I'm guessing that at some point, you realized that wasn't right for you?"

Aaron nodded, "I wanted to do something that made a difference, stop all those horrors before they ended up decorating my desk."

Smiling sadly, Reid almost whispered, "Even back then you put the weight of the world on your shoulders." The tone of voice and the depth of affection in Reid's eyes sent tingles up Aaron's spine. He fought to ignore that reaction when Reid shook his head, literally knocking his thoughts back into place, and continued, "And at that time, Haley realized she needed the 9 to 5 husband, that's the life she wanted. That was years ago, though, so she tried, just like I'm sure you tried to resist joining the FBI. You both worked desperately to maintain your relationship, but in the end, I think you just needed to realize that—I don't mean to speak out of turn, but I think you realized you couldn't be who you really were with each other. It wasn't your fault, Hotch. It wasn't Haley's either. You were right for each other at one point in your lives, but people change."

He sat quietly, tense, and Aaron knew he was expecting him to argue. The thing was, what Reid had said made perfect sense.

Aaron looked down, "When you put it that way, I kind of want to believe you."

Reid smiled and tightened his grip on Aaron's arm, "You should. You're a much better man than you give yourself credit for. You're actually the best man I know."

Aaron was unable to stop himself from moving his arm to take Reid's hand in his, looking at the man before him. Though he knew he shouldn't, he leaned in close to ask, "How do you do that? How do you make everything okay?" When Reid inhaled deeply, Aaron truly realized how close he was. He was stroking Reid's fingers.

Looking deep into his eyes, Reid seemed stunned by Aaron's intimate display, as he himself was. But, maintaining eye contact, Reid spoke quietly, "I just wish you'd let someone help make everything okay. Anyone. Even if it's not me."

Aaron's lips quirked into a smile as he felt himself falling into a clear but tempting kind of danger. He found he didn't want to resist his desire to say, "It'd have to be you."

Reid looked shocked by his words.

Aaron looked into the warm, honey eyes of his teammate, his friend, and wondered just what the hell he thought he was doing. He was hurting, lonely, and insecure right now, not to mention fighting the urge to down whisky like water. He understood why he was flirting with Reid, seeking out both physical and emotional validation in the face of what he perceived to be a failure, but he also knew it was a phenomenally bad idea.

But ...

It was like, sitting on this couch so close to Reid, he was slowly sinking into a warm heat that was working its way through his whole body, settling in his abdomen. His eyes dropped to Reid's lips; as the man licked his bottom lip, he exhaled. God, he had such a perfect mouth, so unbelievably kissable.

Realizing he was leaning in, moving to press his lips to Reid's, he decided he needed to clear his head. Letting go of the slender hand, he stood and darted over to his desk. He couldn't bring himself to look at Reid. He knew he couldn't be anything to anyone right now and he refused to use his friend. Because, as much and as long as he'd cared for the man, that's what he'd be doing—using him.

He heard Reid place his glass down behind him and figured he'd decided to leave. He was surprised when he felt a hand stroke up his back. Tensing, he turned to find his colleague standing inches away from him. His breath caught in his chest as he once again contemplated what a bad idea this was.

Reid traced his fingers down Aaron's cheek and whispered, "What do you want?"

Closing his eyes when he felt the man's breath on his face, Aaron flashed back to the car, when Reid had asked a similar question.

"Something I can't have," he answered, this time meaning something very different, but also very similar. He always wanted what he couldn't have and he never got what he wanted.

With his eyes still closed, he felt Reid stepped even closer and press his cheek against Aaron's, causing him to gasp.

"Why not?"

He turned his head slightly, letting himself indulge his curiosity and smell the long, silky hair. It smelled like Reid, his own scent, mixed with a faint hint of vanilla. It was amazing. Aaron's heart was thumping rapidly and he felt like fighting for breath.

"The divorce; too soon for a ... new relationship." There were many other reasons too, but that seemed the most relevant to the situation. He really didn't think he could come up with an articulate argument, especially not when Reid wrapped his arms around his neck, embracing him in a loose but extremely intimate hug.

"Okay," Reid murmured, lips so close to Aaron's ear, he felt them brushing the shell as feather-light fingers trailed through the fine hairs at the base of his neck. "Then instead of proposing, how about you just fuck me?"

A jolt of heat shot through Aaron as he exhaled heavily. He'd never imagined Reid talking like that before, and hearing it whispered so seductively to him caused electricity to tingle through his body, focused on every part where Reid's body was touching. He felt helpless in his arousal to stop himself from reaching out and grabbing onto Reid's waist, needing to hold onto something.

"Reid," he tried, feeling troubled when his attempt at protesting came out as a deep, pleasured moan.

He gasped when Reid pressed an open mouth kiss to the skin behind his ear. "It's what you want isn't it? It's what I want."

He was breathing deeply into Reid's hair, making it flutter. His mind played over and over with one thought.

_Maybe I could._

Slowly, he pulled back and felt the heavy heat in his lower abdomen flare to life when he caught sight of Reid. His eyes were dark and hooded, filled with a desire Aaron couldn't believe was directed at him. When his prospective lover once again snaked out a tongue to lick his full, luscious lips, Aaron watched with anticipation. He wanted nothing more than to lick those lips, feel that tongue, to taste the man before him—and _God!_— he'd never longed to taste anyone before.

_Just one little kiss_, he thought to himself as he tilted his head, moving closer. When he tasted Reid's breath, the heat filling him exploded and he lunged forward, kissing Reid with more passion than he thought he was capable of. Reid pressed against him, stroking a hand through Aaron's short hair and tightening his grip, holding Aaron against him firmly.

He pressed his body against Reid's, groaning at the burning pleasure searing through his veins. When Reid licked his way through Aaron's lips, he felt his knees go weak when the hot, smooth tongue stroked over his own. Aaron could not remember the last time he'd been so turned on by a kiss.

He felt Reid's gentle hands frame his face, trail down his neck before looping around his waist; using the hold to walk Aaron over towards the couch. As they made their way, Aaron threaded his fingers through Reid's hair and deepened the already breathtaking kiss. When they reached the couch, Reid spun them around and pushed Aaron down to lay, askew, across the seats.

Reid licked his lips before quickly lowering himself to lie across Aaron's body and kissing him deeply. Aaron groaned when the warm and soft body rested over his, lifting his hips to grind into the erection he felt against him and savouring Reid's muffled gasp. The genius shifted away and began pressing kisses down Aaron's neck making him arch.

Aaron couldn't draw enough breath into his body to manage the heat, squirming as a result. Clenching his hands into Reid's shirt, Aaron said with a breathy voice, "Oh God, I want you."

"Yes," Reid breathed against his collarbone. Pressing one more kiss to the tender skin, Reid rose up and whispered, "Hotch. Please," before claiming his mouth in yet another searing kiss.

Holy _Christ_ did Aaron want this. However, as he again moved his body up to try and gain the contact, the friction, he craved, Reid seemed to be just too far away. Using every ounce of strength he had, he wrapped his arms tightly around Reid's slim body, lifted up from the couch and flipped them. Reid was now on his back with Aaron beside him, upper body hovering over his.

The genius barely had time for his smirk to form before Aaron crashed their lips together. He shifted until his body was once again parallel to the other man's and pressed down, angling his hips to finally satisfy that ache in his crotch. Forced to break the kiss when the throaty moan escaped, Aaron pressed his forehead to Reid's and continued his movements; his whole body thrusting with his hips.

"Ah. Oh, God. Yes, _yes_," Reid moaned, the last word higher in tone as Aaron roughly slid a hand beneath the thin button-down shirt to scrape his nails over the slightly sweat dampened skin. There was no rhyme or rhythm to his movements, no drive or intention beyond the desperate need, just pure need, to feel every inch of the man beneath him. Aaron had never been in this head-space before, so out of control and yet so powerful. It was a heady combination that he was in no way inclined to further deny himself.

_This is what I want. This is what I need._

Pushed even further over the edge by the way Reid was responding to him with moans and low whines, Aaron raised up between Reid's legs just enough to tug at the man's tie. It was made remarkably more difficult when Reid stroked his hands down Aaron's chest, lowering them to rub the bulge in his pants. The surge of heat unravelled what little restraint he had left at that point, and he pulled the tie over Reid's head, barely managing to undo the buttons and stripping him of his shirt.

He licked his lips at the sight that beheld him— of Reid half naked and panting, reaching up for him to drag him back. It made him physically dizzy. Showing the same impatience as he had for Reid's clothes, Aaron pulled off his own shirt and under-shirt before lying back down, trembling at the feel of skin against skin and muffling Reid's moan with a fiery kiss. They moved together, bodies slick with sweat caused by desire and the humidity in the office. An odd thought occurred to Aaron in that moment— he was glad that his first course of action as unit chief had been to convince Garcia to remove the surveillance camera from his office. That would have been awkward.

Their moans were soon echoing throughout the room as their movements became more frantic. Reid was digging his nails into Aaron's back, and as he considered the fact that they would probably mark, he found himself wishing his new lover was marking him somewhere he'd be able to see. It was all quickly becoming too much, and as incredible as it was to feel Reid's erection against his own, his pants were becoming more and more constricting by the second, yet he couldn't bring himself to move away again. Reid must have read his mind as he moved his hands from Aaron's back down to his pants and began tugging them down, mindless of the belt and buttons. He pushed them, along with his boxer briefs, down just far enough to finally free Aaron's aching cock, immediately abandoning the pants in favour of stroking him into madness.

"Jesus Christ," Aaron breathed against Reid's neck, licking at the salty skin before sucking and biting. If he couldn't see the marks on his body, he'd make damn sure Reid at least could see his. Reid's free hand moved up to tangle almost painfully in Aaron's hair as his other tightened its grip on his hardness and drawing a rather embarrassing whine from him.

Completely unaware of how he'd managed to find the co-ordination, Aaron eventually managed to work Reid's pants open, freeing his erection. When he went to take Reid in his hand however, the man grabbed his wrist and brought it up to his face. Aaron watched breathlessly as Reid licked along his palm, never breaking eye contact, making sure to leave a wet trail of spit there. The genius then lowered Aaron's hand back down pressed it to his cock; his eyes fluttering shut in pleasure.

Cluing in to the man's intentions, Aaron stroked his now lubricated hand over Reid's cock, thrusting himself into the skilled hand surrounding him, and groaning when Reid took them both in his hand. Aaron tangled his fingers with those of his lover and they stroked one another with joined hands. They laid together, bodies flushed and hot, flesh moving over flesh, lips pressed together in a breathless ghost of a kiss, swallowing their harmonic moans, all the while having eyes locked on one another. When he saw Reid's eyes roll back slightly and the man bite his lip, he knew his lover was close and increased the pace of his strokes, twisting his wrist over the head until Reid was practically singing like a bird. This reaction meant that, no matter how desperate he was for his own orgasm, he _needed_ to watch Reid come first. He needed to experience the loss of control, the noises, and his expression. He needed to have those things burned into his memory.

With that in mind, Aaron took Reid's full and swollen bottom lip between his teeth and bit down; not too hard but enough to leave a mark. He was forced to let go when Reid threw his head back and cursed, his chest heaving.

"Fuck. Hotch!"

Aaron felt his cock twitch at the sight of Reid coming, screaming his name but he pushed the reaction back to enjoy what was unfolding before him. Reid's jaw was slack; his beautiful lips were parted and bright red. His eyes were closed and his hair splayed across the cushion. He was flushed but most amazingly, he was satisfied. His face held none of the awkward, pained or defensive lines that he'd become so accustomed to seeing. Instead, all he saw was the relaxed face of pleasure and it was beautiful.

The knowledge that he was the cause of that, the feel of warm come on his hand and Reid's hand tightening and jerking reflexively ignited the roaring flame of his own climax, sending it through his body like a bolt of lightning.

Completely sated, the two lovers shifted until they found a comfortable position on the couch; Reid half on top of him and their legs tangled together. Even with the knowledge that they were in the office and should probably move, Aaron allowed the locked door to comfort him as he helplessly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~

Aaron awoke to a painful brightness and a heated pleasure. The first things he registered were the sun shining on his face and the waves of ecstasy emanating from his crotch. There was also a strange, hot and wet pressure on his neck. It was a full 10 seconds before Aaron remembered the previous night - complete with a full body tremble - and recognized the sensations. Reid was rubbing his evidently hard cock while sucking on his neck.

"Mmm," he moaned, more than happy with the man's method of wake up call.

"Mm, good morning," Reid whispered against his skin, thrusting with his hips to grind his erection into Aaron's.

Gasping in response, Aaron grabbed Reid's ass and breathed, "God, yes."

He was surprised to feel fingers against his lips and opened his eyes to see Reid smiling at him mischievously, "You might want to keep it down." When Aaron face showed confusion, Reid pressed his hips down again, waited for Aaron to open his eyes again and pointed to the window to his office. Or more accurately, to the shadows moving past it and the muffled voices of their co-workers.

"Shit!" Aaron hissed, moving to get up. He couldn't believe he was laid naked in his office with his equally as naked subordinate while people where working outside. Could a more perfect reason for Strauss to fire him— and possibly have him arrested for public indecency— exist?

However, he found his efforts to dress hampered by a giggling Reid. "Come on, you're gonna go? This is so _hot!"_

Aaron was sure he was looking at Reid like he was a crazy person, because at that moment, that's what he considered him to be. "Is that a joke? Reid, we can't have sex in here with them out there!"

Much to Aaron's confusion and consternation, Reid simply shrugged and said, "Why not?" Before he could answer, Reid kissed him softly. It wasn't a demanding or even impassioned kiss; it was simply a reminder of what he'd be giving up by getting up. Damn him.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Aaron wrapped his arms around Reid tightly and pulled him in deeper. For a few long minutes they were nothing but a tangle of heated kisses, rasping tongues, thrusting hips and suppressed moans. When Aaron felt himself getting close, in no small part thanks to the unknowing audience they had, he brought his hand up from Reid's ass to his mouth, biting the back of his hand.

Aaron would later be ashamed to admit, but it was the sounds of Morgan and Garcia laughing about something _right_ outside that pushed him over the edge. He bit into his arm to stifle the cry as he felt his fluid spill between them, lubricating Reid for the few thrusts he needed before climaxing; burying his face in Aaron's neck.

It'd been quick and messy, but just what Aaron had needed.

When they finally parted, they rushed to get cleaned up and dressed, remaining in complete silence and sending shy glances and smiles to one another; neither quite believing the turn their friendship had taken.

"Well, the briefing this morning should be interesting." Reid said, giving him that lopsided smile that Aaron suddenly longed to kiss.

Blushing at his thoughts, Aaron looked down as he murmured, "Yeah." He sensed more than saw Reid walk towards him so wasn't surprised when a hand reached out to grab his, halting his progress with tying his tie.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes reflecting nothing but concern.

Thinking for a moment, wanting to find the right words, Aaron finally asked, "What is this? I just ... I need to know."

Reid looked at him a second, biting his lip, before answering, "It doesn't have to be anything."

_Well_ Aaron thought, _That's ... disappointing. _'Disappointing' was an understatement. Aaron knew he couldn't be in a relationship, but he'd wanted more than just a one night stand. _More like a pity fuck_, his mind supplied, making him swallow around the blow to his pride. That couldn't really be it could it?

His thoughts must have been that apparent on his face because Reid took another step forward, standing as close as he'd been last night. Before—

"What I mean is, we don't have to be something that's a ... thing." He seemed to wince at his own choice of words before shaking his head and continuing, "Last night happened, and it was amazing. _So amazing_. And if it happens again, I wouldn't object." Reid smiled, drawing one from Aaron too. "It's just, you're getting divorced, I'm not really in the right place for a relationship anyway so ... let's not be anything other than this. Reid and Hotch, just ... new and improved. With fully functioning orgasm action."

Aaron had to laugh at that, and not just because it was a typically 'Reid' thing to say. But because what Reid was suggesting couldn't sound more perfect. "I think I can get on board with that."

Reid wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and placed a quick kiss to his lips, "Good. Now," he said, his expression turning serious, "how the hell are we gonna get out of here without raising suspicion?"

Groaning in frustration, Aaron let his head fall onto his lover's shoulder. He had no idea.


End file.
